Snape's EveryWoman
by DaughterOfTheBrownCoats
Summary: His wife, his love, his slave, his pet.  Sex toys and BDSM, love and laughter abound! Not for RW/HG shippers, not for those persons who do not enjoy light bondage/abuse. Come to enjoy and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

_I have to say, that though I adore The Amazing JKR, I'm more than a little annoyed with the way she ended the series….just like every other fan out there! However, she created the sexiest, darkest, most enticing character in Severus Tobias Snape, so I will always be grateful to her. _

_As the story goes, I own nothing that you, Gentle Reader, may recognize. I am simply borrowing JKR's creations for my own prurient amusement and I will return them when I'm done….maybe! ~ Love, your humble servant, Master Snape's Pet. _

"Spread your legs, little whore." His voice slid over her flushed skin like raw silk, slick and just a little bit rough. Hermione could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck as he bent his head down to whisper against her ear. Even stretched out as she was, her arms suspended from the ceiling, Snape still towered over her, his heat enveloping her.

"Now, little girl, you know what will happen if you refuse to obey." She shivered. She did know. Her lips curved up in remembered pleasure. But even though she knew she'd enjoy his punishment later, she sill flinched when his hands reached for her. She relaxed slightly when he laced his fingers through her own restrained ones. Snape's smile at her moment of fear was at once cold and any Death Eater's and as hot as Gilderoy Lockhart in a locked room full of _Witch Weekly _cover models. To Hermione, it was an expression that was crafted for her alone.

Still smiling, Snape brushed his lips over her softer ones, being careful to keep the touch of his hands as gentle as that quick caress of lips. "You've been a bad little slut, Pet. You know you shouldn't try to make me jealous…." As he spoke, his voice never changed from its quiet tones, but Hermione could feel her body growing slicker at the calm threat she could feel.

Another quick kiss and Snape was gone, across the room, swiftly searching through the drawers on the heavy English oak dresser. When he turned back, Hermione could see he held a black cravat, leftover from a costume she'd nagged him into wearing to a party the Potters has thrown a few weeks before. The wicked promise in Snape's eyes made her instinctively try to step back. Because her feet barely touched the floor, her movement just caused her stretched body to twist around.

"Severus…" Her voice held wariness and warning in it, and he smiled a real smile, though she missed the Hailey's Comet of Snape expressions as she continued her attempt to straighten herself out.

"Pet." Short, dark, powerfully eloquent and dangerous.

Hermione swore she had a tiny orgasm right then, but growled like a cornered animal as Snape approached her bare back. She could feel him behind her, heating her body but avoiding contact anywhere other than his hands on the back of her head, securing the cravat blindfold style over her eyes. Once it was in place, Snape turned her so she faced him again.

"I will forgive your rebelliousness…eventually." He allowed his voice to pour out over the last word like melted dark chocolate. when she shivered again, he honest-to-gods grinned. Unable to resist another taste of her, he kisses her parted lips before once again retreating to the dresser. He hadn't gotten these toys before because he hadn't wanted to let Hermione know what he had in store for her tonight.

With a snap of his fingers, Snape conjured a wide silver tray and began to load his selection of personal favorite toys. He considered, then rejected casting a silencing charm on the tray. He knew his little pet would grow more wary with every sharp clink of metal, every quiet hiss of leather, and he wanted her as nervous as he could get her. Once he'd made his entire selection, including the several new toys she didn't know he'd purchased, he turned back to Hermione.

His woman, his pet, his love, his wife. Everything about this woman appealed to him, from the way she sang along with the Muggle when she cooked, to the way she hurled things at him when he'd done something to really annoy her. Thinking of that little habit of hers had him rubbing his forehead where she'd gotten in a lucky throw with her favorite Vibrating Witch's Wand the day before, when they'd argued over his wearing a tuxedo to the insufferable Ministry Ball they'd been to tonight. But before he could punish his feisty little hellcat for her recent transgressions, he had something he needed to do.

Moving on silent feet, he set the tray on the big bed and stepped to the bound girl. As he did before every play session, every night before bed, every morning he woke up in the arms of this beautiful young woman, Snape pulled her tightly to him and kissed her, lovingly and warmly. When he broke the kiss, he whispered, "I love you, my little know-it-all." When she murmured sweetly back to him, he stepped back. They both knew that little ritual was a way for her to, borrow a Muggle phrase, tap out. But now he could truly begin his fun, no need for a heavy conscience.

Taking out his wand (the one he uses to cast spells, you gutter dwellers!), Snape cast a charm he had looked up, one that would make his hands feel initially icy on skin, but would heat up to leave fiery trails. Taking a wide leather padded paddle from the tray, he went back to the naked witch, pacing around her to keep her off balance.

With absolutely no inflection in his voice, a terribly difficult feat considering how tempting she looked, all stretched for his viewing pleasure, Snape asked, "Pet, did you try to make me jealous tonight?"

"No, Severus, I did not!" A split second later, Snape brought the paddle down on her unprotected ass with a sharp _thwack_.

When her voice rose in a sweet concerto of surprised pain, he smiled. Then with a wicked chuckle, he reached out and stroked a long-fingered, pale, _charmed _hand over the light pink mark he'd left on her skin. A surprised murmur met his cold touch, turning into a yelping moan when the charm caused her skin to heat.

Over and over again, Snape asked his pet if she'd tried to make him jealous tonight by flirting with Cormac McLaggen. After nearly fifteen solid smacks with the wide leather paddle, Snape paused. Just as he'd hoped, known, this was not anywhere near painful enough to break his stubborn little pet. When he ordered her admission in his most commanding voice, she turned her blindfolded face to him and spat, "Make me!"

Gods how he loved this woman! Dominating her, taming her would not give any pleasure if she had no backbone to overpower. Some evenings, he wanted his wife, a lover to share blazing passion. Some evenings, he wanted his pet, a pretty little pussy to stroke and be stroked by. Other evenings, honestly most evenings, he wanted a spunky little witch to challenge him, defy, one he could hurt and fuck without tenderness….. a witch who would be his lover and pet again in the morning. His Hermione was every woman he'd ever had, every woman he'd never had.

With a shake of his head, Snape threw off the gentle feelings produced by that train of thought. Now was not the time for gentleness and self words; his little whore had been trying to make him crazy tonight and now she dared to lie to him! Ohhh, before he was done with her tonight, she'd be telling him she was sorry for flirting, sorry for lying, sorry for the size of his damn nose, anything to please and pacify him…. He couldn't wait.

Switching the paddle for a new object from the tray, he spoke, his voice calm, completely belying his anticipation, "One more time, slut. Were you deliberately flirting with that boy?" On the word 'boy,' his voice dripped with distain. At her vehement "No!" Snape brought the strands of braided leather down on Hermione's firm breasts. Her cry of pain echoed in the room while Snape stared at the place he'd struck, desperately wanting to see the marks he knew would form there.

In a flash of inspiration, driven by kinky voyeurism, he conjured a wizarding camera. Setting the self-activation mechanism, Snape reached one long hand out and stroked gently across the light raised welts. Hermione's gasp and moan reaction was much sharper, his hands creating a much stronger contrast on this sensitive portion of her body. Unable to stop himself, Snape rubbed his cloth-covered erection against her soft, naked belly for a teeth-grinding moment.

With the camera still capturing his captive, Snape raised the short multi-strapped flogger and brought it down in quick succession half a dozen times on Hermione's tender flesh. When she threw back her head and screamed, he knew he'd found the picture he would carry in his wallet…if wizards carried such things. Why would anyone want to carry silly paper money and odd think chunks of colored, coagulated potion that somehow stood for the paper money in a folded flap of dried cow skin….. Ahhh but he was ignoring the sweet bit of sow's ear in front of him. Definitely this would be his favorite Pensieve, one he knew he'd come back to every time she was out of his reach.

Before her scream died, Snape grabbed her head and dragged her up to her toes and swallowed the last of that delicious sound. He broke the kiss with a pleased murmur; few things tasted better than Hermione willingly in pain.

Leaning in and biting her lip roughly, he growled, "The truth, bitch, I want no more of your lies."

With her voice breaking from the unexpectedly harsh reaction, Hermione got out, "Alright…fine. Yes, I was doing it on purpose."

His voice a dark purr of pleasure at her admission, Snape asked, "Why, little slut? Why did you want your Master jealous? Or is it that you really want that dunderheaded puppy? Think he can give you more pleasure, more pain, more of what you need than I can?"

When her jaw set mutinously, he slapped her loudly but without much force, more to get her attention and anger up than to cause pain. Hermione hissed at him and when his hand came up to grip her chin in a rough hold, she tried to twist to sink her teeth into flesh. Deliberately, he allowed her to catch his knuckle, just so he had his excuse….

Bending down, he gripped the tight tendons of her neck in his teeth, letting the pressure build. Her body tensed in pain and wariness but since she wouldn't break down to beg him to stop, he didn't, not until he tasted that tempting hint of copper. Releasing his teeth, he gently licked at the small wounds he put in her lovely smooth skin.

Snipe's voice was a dark promise when he spoke. "Pet, more pain will come if you don't tell me what I want to know. His pause was meant to let her confess but he knew she wouldn't. His little know-it-all knew exactly when to let him have what he wanted. So when Hermione turned her face to him, opened her mouth as thought to speak, he leaned closer in surprise, speaking gently, "Yes, little one?"

Knowing that what she was doing was more foolish than walking past the Whopping Willow blindfolded, ear-plugged on a windy day, Hermione spit in her snarky Potions Master's face. His vicious his filled her ears.

"Ohh, little slut, that was the height of idiocy. I was going to let you go as soon as I got your confession… Now I think I'll keep you like this all night long." He drew out the last word, his voice slithering over it like his House's namesake.

Hermione's pitiful whimper make him smirk darkly. Stepping back to the tray to find his next toy, Snape thought about the what in the world would have made her think she could get away with so foolish a thing? She knew that his love for her wouldn't curb his anger, his retribution. From his tray of goodies, he pulled a black ball gag, a pair of nipple clamps, and the new, big Witch's Wand he'd recently purchases.

Treading lightly back to Hermione, he pulled her blindfold off without ceremony. Her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to being exposed to the light, then wheeling frantically to find her dangerously calm husband. Her eyes held trepidation and anticipation, his holding anger and sinister lust. Moving his hands forward to give her a clear of the toys, Snape was coldly pleased to see her eyes widen in fearful surprise.

With a bit of wandless magic, he let the toys hang in midair. He nudged the ball gag without breaking eye contact. "I don't care about your confession now, foolish little Gryffindor, and since you're going to be doing a lot of screaming tonight, I think we're going to be needing this." On the word "screaming," Hermione could feel the thickened air flicker with the raw sexual threat. Raising her lips in a snarl, she bound her clenched teeth. Again Snape slapped her lightly. When she moved to again spit her displeasure, he pried her teeth farther apart and pressed the new Witch's Wand into the dark recess.

Hermione's muffled cry of outrage made Snape chuckle darkly as he gently, but relentlessly moved the Wand in and out. He felt like giggling as he watched his lovely, horny woman. Though she played her part of infuriated captive, her brown eyes smoldered up into his black ones and she sucked the Wand as best she could.

"I wasn't planning on using this on you, not tonight. This pretty little cunt of yours isn't ready for it….certainly not the way we will be employing it. Oh well. For a Gryffindor know-it-all, you really didn't think your actions through, hmmmm?" With a controlled jerk, he removed the Wand from her mouth. He smiled coldly and swiftly replaced it with the ball gag.

At Snape's muttered incantation, strong ropes flew from his wand, twisting between Hermione's ankles and the floor. When each was firmly anchored, it spawned into many soft, thinner cords and climbed, serpent-like, up her legs all the way to her waist. Hermione let out a quiet moan when tiny filaments parted the swollen folds of her womanhood and tickled her tight clit. At a reprimanding snap of Snape's fingers, the strings retreated from the pink flesh but twined tightly into the soft curls covering her and held her open.

"At least a few good things came out of being a so-called-servant to the Dark Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Gentle Readers, thank you so much for all those of you who added this to your Alerts! I'm not sure how much I'll be able to post but I hope plenty. I'd like to mention the magnificent Ms-Figg. It was her stories, and many others which can be found in my Favorite Stories, were the inspirations for this. I found myself searching for a story that tickled my fancy one day. With disappointment, I couldn't find one that was right, so I chose to write one! Ms-Figg is the creator of the Purple Potion, a handy little drink Snape invented to help Hermione recover from the sexual beatings he enjoys putting her through; she has kindly allowed me to use this, so I don't have to develop my own handy Potion! _

_As ever, anything recognizable is not of my own creation. I only am responsible for the dark little scenarios the characters find themselves in. This story happens after Hogwarts, currently, but maybe I'll do a prequel about a seventh year … not really sure yet! ~ Much love and thanks, Master Snape's Pet_

Snape slithered up to her and pressed the saliva-slickened Witch's wand to his pet's clit. He damn near purred when she arched into the caress. Her actions put her body at the perfect angle…. As her pressed the large Wand into Hermione's soaked body, he rejoiced at how wet and slick she was. Gods, this woman was made for him to fuck.

At the first penetration, she yelped against the gag as the large Wand stretched her without preamble, but every subsequent inch dragged a quiet moan of pleasure from her blocked mouth.

Another whisper from Snape and more tiny ropes flew forward to hold the base of the Wand, keeping it buried deep inside his pet. A silly wand wave later, the hot/cold charm was gone. Momentarily dwelling on his good fortune of being born a wizard, Snape cast Wingardium Leviosa, snarkily enunciating the incantation with a dark half-smile. Hermione lifted off the ground, her body bowing against the ropes.

Her sparking eyes met his blazing ones and he grinned cruelly. "Can't forget these, bitch." With that, he attached the clamps to her nipples, keeping them firm, but not too tight…yet. Indicating the clamps with a hard flick to the left one, he informed his helpless captive, "These are, of course, charmed and linked to your bonds; the more you struggle and move, the tighter they'll bit into your pretty nipples."

Even Snape could hear the hunger in his voice, begging her to fight so he could watch her squirm, like some sexy flobberworm.

Shaking his head violently to dispel that more-than-a-little-disturbing image, Snape watched intently as Hermione shot him a challenging glare and thrashed furiously against her restraints, not an easy task when hovering a foot off the ground. The sight of her bright eyes clouding for a moment from the instantaneous tightening of the clamps made Snape's already throbbing erection feel like it had been Tarantallegra-ed!

"Tsk, tsk, bad girl. You never were able to follow simple orders without questions." Though his voice came out appropriately cold and harsh, they both knew that that happened to be one of the traits he appreciated most about her.

"Not to mention, if you continue to defy me, I can always do this…." A spurt of nonverbal magic had heavy weights swinging from the clamps. Even with her gagged, Snape had no trouble deciphering the garbled swear words flowing out Hermione's mouth.

"Language, Miss Granger. A loss of House Points is not severe enough, I think, for such a blatant breach of conduct." Another flick of his finger against a strained nipple had more mangled curses pouring forth. Snape couldn't help but be amused when he clearly recognized a few of his nastier original spells mixed in

"Your detention tonight, Miss Granger, is for your total lack of respect for your professor. But by the end of the night you'll be obedient, hmmm?"

The clear defiance that blazed in her lovely chocolate-colored eyes was a shot of firewhiskey to his system, heating his insides, making his bloods hot syrup.

A wave of his wand and the heavy weights were gone. Her sigh of relief made him want to hear her sigh in pain and nuzzle her soft neck at the same time. Laying his lips gently to the small wound he'd inflicted earlier. Snape cupped her breasts and captured the tight tips between his long dexterous fingers.

He felt her supple body tense at the pain he knew she felt and he used one hand to pull her flush against his own. Even clothed, he could feel every inch of that sweet playground. On a final, tight squeeze, Snape pulled away. At a quiet incantation, all the bigger ropes surrounding Hermione tightened at once. Against her will, she bent over at the waist as her legs were yanked apart.

Snape moved behind her to admire her curvy ass. With one long finger, he traced her, from clit to her small puckered rosebud, gathering her cream that leaked out around the Witch's Wand on the way.

"Your punishment will go much easier on you if you do not struggle, Miss Granger." His voice, painfully modulated to hold none of his teenager-like horniness, trickled over her skin. Moving with slow, careful deliberation, Snape rubbed his creamy fingers over her small hole. Gods, he could hardly contain his need to be inside her. To help with his need, he began to press his long lean finger rhythmically in and out, each time going a little deeper than before.

Though he knew his sweet little pet was exaggerating for both their sakes, Snape almost couldn't hold back and answering moan. Good gods, he thought as he listened to her moan and groan against the gag, they sounded like a Blue Pensieve! But that was fine; he'd just make one for himself later.

Snape pulled his fingers away from Hermione's luscious ass, unceremoniously removing the Witch's Wand and flinging it aside, then brought his hand down with a resounding _smack_. When her flesh jiggled like the tastiest Christmas pudding, he couldn't resist spanking her a few more times. Her enticing moans drove him on and he drifted in his thoughts for a short time, just watching her. Contemplating her.

She enjoyed having her ass fingered and played, loved that sweetly painful stretching, he knew full well, especially when she was about to go off like a Wildfire WhizBang. But he also knew that having her take his cock into her ass without preparing her completely would be more than a little painful. But that's what he was looking for, wasn't it?

Who was the dragon tamer and who the dragon in this bedchamber? He was in the mood for a little ass shagging tonight and by gods, there was nothing his currently helpless pet could do about it! He suddenly had an urge to laugh manically and twirl his mustache….but he didn't have a mustache. Even if he did have one, he doubted it would be one of those silly overblown things like Albus '. If it were, he'd be forever picking stray whiskers out of his delicate potions and Scourgifing his work…. But he was getting away from the point.

Crouching down before her, he caught her by the hair and dragged her head up. "Do you know, pet, that you're going to get that ass taken tonight?"

When her wet eyes met his, he continued, "Did you not feel that colonic you drank earlier, or were you too busy laughing at your games?"

Her lovely eyes widened and Snape felt dark amusement. Slipping from Master mode to Professor Snape mode, Snape remarked in a voice of cold silk, "Really, Miss Granger, you of all witches ought to know not to drink anything given to you by an angry Potions Master."

Stroking a hand across Hermione's again-lowered head with dangerous gentleness, he softly informed her, "This particular one is not like the others we've used, pet." Dark eyes flashing, he murmured, "There's no purple potion in it."

Before Hermione's much-lauded mind could understand fully what that meant for her, wellbeing, he was behind her, holding her plump rump in his strong hands, pressing his hips against her. Bending over her back, he whispered, "Divesto…" He felt her flinch as the feel of his long, sinewy body against her much softer one.

Cupping her hips, Snape swiftly positioned himself with her tight body and slid home, giving her no time to pull from him. He was her Master; she could not, _would not_ escape him. Hermione screamed, the aching sound barely muffled by the gag. Though it was a sound of pain, it held none of the anguish Snape had heard in every scream at the Death Eater revels.

Once his swollen wand was buried to the hilt in her snug ass, once he'd asserted his total mastery, he did pause, feeling magnanimous enough to give her a moment or two to collect herself…but not too much time. After all, he did love to remind her that in their bedroom, skewered on his cock, she was no Gryffindor Princess, no Golden Girl, just his oft-bratty little slut. And he loved to remind her that she loved it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

As he hesitated deep in her, he could feel her heart slamming, her body shuddering in that amazing combination of pain and pleasure, that sweet, sweet mix that made up most of their playing. When he finally felt her beginning to ease, not all the way of course, but enough, he slid back out. He moved slowly, catching every gasp and moan coming from her lips.

Almost against his own will, Snape cast a silent lubrication charm; not for her benefit, he told himself, but so he could move easily. His little slut's tightness was nearly painful for him. The combination of the charm and his steady pressure allowed Snape to increase his pace, the power of his thrust. Soon he was pressing hilt deep with every thrust of his hips, bouncing her suspended body back and forth through the air. Her ass met his hips with a wet smack before rebounding like a tethered bludger.

The exquisite hold her body had on him was too much, too sensational for her poor Master. Even as he made an effort to slow his motions with cock deflating images of Albus and Minerva mixing up their weekly Draught of "Piece," he could feel his orgasm rising.

His slut would come with him; he loved it when he was able to use and abuse her, hurt her, and make her love it. Just that kind of power over her was as arousing as the actions themselves. Slamming deep, Snape held still and swiveled his hips, three times counter clockwise, four the other way, carefully and with great precision, stirring his love's potion.

Reaching his long-fingered hands around to her front, he drove one hand into her soaking curls, trapping her swollen clit and rubbing it unmercifully. His other hand gripped a pendulous breast and twisted the distended nipple painfully. The witch shrieked and spasmed around the invading cock. Snape could hold back no longer. With his hard grip on her tensed body, he lunged as deep as he could go, feeling his head hit the bottom of her tight sheath. Pressing against her, he came.

His normally silken voice was gravel rough when he groaned, pressing his face into the soft skin of her back.

Between his hot seed filling her and his still twiddling fingers, Hermione knew there was no way she could hold back either. With a choked cry, she came over his cock, engulfing it in hot, smooth liquid. She tried to bow but the ropes held her in place; all she could do was helplessly clasp around him.

When she went lax around him, sagged loosely against her bonds, he realized his foolish little pet was on the verge of passing out. Stifling a breathless chuckle, he straightened and pulled from her; he barely managed to hold in a groan when her hot, wet body sucked at his.

Grabbing his wand from where he's carelessly thrown it on the bed, Snape released the tension in the ropes, allowing her to straighten herself back out. A second wand wave later, she descended to the floor, landing with a soft thump.

Snape's dark eyes watched as a small amount of his cum trickled out of her still spanking-pinkened ass. Such a thing on any other woman would disgust him, but on his naught little witch, it was an arousing sign of his possession. Snape glanced disbelievingly at his cock, only moments before soft and sleepy with satisfaction. Against all odds, it was acting like it'd been hit with an Enervate. Shaking his head at his odd tool, he stretched out one hand, dragging a finger through his own seed. He rubbed it gently into her still-exposed clit. Even as wrung dry as she was, Hermione's body jerked at the caress. Unfortunately for her, but quite nice for her Potions Master, the nipple clamps she still wore registered that movement as struggle. The subsequent tightening dragged a helpless, yelping groan from her; the sound sent a shot of new lust down to his cock.

A quick Scougrify removed his release from her legs and the few drops that had fallen to the floor. H stepped back to her front and, with a wicked smile for his lovely wife, released the nipple clamps. The blood came rushing back in. She yelled.

Snape's smile grew at eh sound and he stretched his hand to rub one scarlet nipple. Hermione sighed and made this funny little lurch that was half retreat, half advance to press herself into his palm.

Those nipples were so very tempting…

Snape couldn't resist lowering his head and licking it, before taking it into his mouth and suckling firmly. She gasped in pained pleasure and he nearly purred around her nubbin.

Sweet and lovely thought this moment was, his anger had not yet been appeased.

He suddenly straightened and caught her face in his wide hands, plundered her mouth they was he planned to plunder his body. He was a Death Eater, acquitted by the Light though he may have been. He wasn't going to take it easier on her just because she'd pleased him once tonight. His bratty Miss Granger would take anything he wanted to give her.

While his tongue continued its vicious foray into her willing mouth, all Snape could think about how nice it was that he could get her to stop talking with things like his. Ahh, he would've liked known there were better used for that smart mouth of hers than spouting off facts in class!

With uses for her mouth filling his mind, he pulled back from the passionate kiss, letting her catch her breath.

Gripping her chin, he leaned close, letting the slight stubble on his own chin rasp across her soft skin. His lips pressed to her ear, he whispered, "You flirted… You lied… Your mouth, silly witchling, has gotten you into deep trouble. See if it can get you out of it now."

A flick of his wand had the ropes sliding higher, holding her arms as her suspending chains melted away. Without their support, she collapsed, the fall controlled by the binding ropes. Those slithering ropes moved, shifted, created a stiff frame around Hermione, forcing her to her knees before her professor. There ropes around her arms braided together, pulling them behind her back, laced together. There, they twisted into the retreating ropes that had bound her hips.

When the ropes finally stilled, Hermione was kneeling with her bound hands lashed to her ankles. The ropes were not tight enough to cause her harm but served as a reminder that she could not escape him. Snape wrapped a chunk of her wild, sweat-dampened hair around his hand. With very little effort, he forced her head up until she had to look him in the eye.

"Now let's see you put that pretty little mouth to good use, my little whore."


	4. Chapter 4

With his grip on her hair, he hauled the witch forward, rocking her taught body against the bonds. He rubbed the tip of his swollen cock on her closed lips, painting them in slick precum. When she refused to open her mouth, he used his free hand to catch her by the throat.

Hermione knew any other person in her place would be petrified, bound and helpless and at the dark wizard's mercy, if you could call it that, with his black eyes boring into hers and his cool palm against her throat. But she had no terror, well perhaps a little, she was the brightest witch of her day, after all, but mostly…she just _wanted _him.

The professor noticed that the witch's mind has wandered away.

"Miss Granger," he hissed dangerously. "Am I boring you?" With every word, his hand tightened fractionally, exerting just enough pressure to let her know that he was in charge. He was her professor, her Master; he would not be ignored.

Hermione gasped against the pressure on her windpipe, her eyes opening wide.

"Now that I have your full attention again, perhaps you ought to attempt to appease me for all your foolish mistakes, witch." Snape's hands tightened simultaneously, making her mouth open on a choked gasp while being yanked roughly closer. With practiced, expert moves, Snape fit himself into her mouth, letting out a near-silent groan of pleasure when her soft, warm lips closed over his hard wand.

He thrust past her lips, holding her steady with both hands now holding on to her unruly hair. Every time he felt her wet little tongue flick over the swollen tip, fought off the urge to bury himself deep and fill her. Yessssss, that's how this would end, but he wasn't anywhere near ready for it to be over.

Mmmmmm his pet was _so_ good at this, he thought distantly. Of course she ought to be by now, the number of times she'd smarted off and been punished in a likewise fashion. He knew that it was his darker side that drove him to do this to her, use her like this. It was an eye for eye, his inner Marquis de Sade whispered. Her mouth was most often the source of his _dis_pleasure, why not make it the source of his pleasure? Not that he hesitated to face fuck her anytime he choose…but he much preferred the idea of "punishment" rather than the more immature "face fuck"

On her knees, poor abused things that they were by now, Hermione wondered what was running through his mind. His movements had become almost mechanical for a bit, letting her know that he had been somewhere else. Wanting him back here with her, she dragged her teeth down his length.

Snape's growl reverberated in her chest like thunder.

"Foolish, stupid chit!" He yanked her head away from his slick wand and slapped her with it several times, leaving splotches of saliva and precum on her flushed and already damp cheeks. "Stop trying to annoy me! Do you want me to destroy you tonight?"

Her eyes slid up and met his, and he knew she did. He cupped the back of her head again and slid back in, moaning at the heat. When his head bumped the back of her throat, she gagged and moved to retreat.

"Bitch…" he hissed, "you a don't get away from me that easy tonight." Using his hands on her head, he pressed on. While she struggled futilely, Snape slipped into her throat. The muscles on her throat contracted, milking his forcefully when she gagged furiously.

"I know you hate this, witchling, but I don't care just now."

Hermione's lovely brown eyes teared up and dripped down her flushed face, mixing with the small amount of spit and precum that leaked out of her mouth. Snape forced her head farther onto his cock, dipping deeper into her tight throat; he just got harder listening to her choked gasps.

He was too big… he was always too big for this but he never cared. She couldn't take him all but he never cared. Mmmmm she loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

He held her closer, letting her struggle like a pretty little fish on a hook. When he finally released her head, she yanked away, gasping for breath. She looked up at him, met his black eyes that watched her and burned with such emotions.

Snape rubbed his thumb in the slickness on her face, messaging it in with a wicked pleasure, forcing her wet cheek to rub his thick cock.

"Lick me, witchling. Please me and it will go easier on you."

Hermione moaned against him, lapping at his slick skin with her agile little tongue. When she slithered her tongue over the tiny hole in her husband's wand, he murmured in pleasure and pulled her over him again. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate… mmm tasty. "Bite me again, Miss Granger, and you will not be able to sit for a week."

He let her go, let her breathe, and coldly down at his helpless little pet. Gods, she was lovely when she was all flushed and damp. With a heady mix of pleasure and anger, Snape wrapped his fist in her wild chestnut curls and hauled her upright. His sneering lips caught her trembling ones in a fierce and violent kiss, one that stole her breath.

He let her go, gave her a little shove so that she stumbled back, catching her knees on the edge of the high bed. She floundered there, giving him just enough time… Snape knew Hermione was aware of his love for her but it would never do for her to see just how breathless he'd become from their kiss. After all, he was the one with the power…right?

Refusing to let himself get sidetracked with an internal discussion of powerplays, he knelt between her sprawled legs. The ropes from her arms slipped up to twine into the headboard. They pulled tight, forcing her warm body to arch up towards him.

More ropes wound round her ankles and anchored them to the footboard. Snape stroked her short shapely body, petting every inch of her smooth skin. With no warning for his little woman, Snape placed two fingers at her small, wet entrance and pressed in. When she moaned, he spread his fingers, opening her wider. He eased a third finger in and out, teasing her as she struggled with the ropes.

Hermione was lost in a world of sensation. Every move her husband made pushed her closer and closer to orgasm but she knew that he wouldn't let her come, not until he'd driven her completely crazy. With her eyes closed in defense, Hermione could only shiver and moan when she felt the black silk of her professor's hair rub her tight nipples.

"Please, Severus, I need you in me, more please…"

"Little slut, do not think that you can tell me what to do." Snape lowered his head and nipped sharply at her taught flesh, making her yelp and drawing a little bit of blood. He licked it off her, deliberately dragging his tongue roughly over the sensitive skin. When she gasped, he kissed her, drinking in her flavor.

Moving back down her thrashing form, he slid into the gap of her legs. Using his hooked beak, he parted her wet folds and licked. Hermione moaned and tried to close her legs over his head. Snape chuckled and shoved her legs wider. He bit her clit and loved the scream she unleashed in her passion.

Finally, he needed more. The taste of her sweet skin was acting like a Confundus Charm; he couldn't keep up this torment.

Snape arranged himself above her, taking his hard cock and positioning it against Hermione. "Miss Granger, you do not deserve this gift, you know. You are a disobedient little slut who lies to her master, aren't you?"

Hermione threw her head back and forth, moaning and begging in incoherent cries.

"Apologize, witchling, beg for my forgiveness, and I'll give you what you need."

Hermione pried her bleary eyes open to stare up into his. Snape felt an amazing sense of satisfaction when his little witch sobbed out, "Please, please, Severus, I'm sorry…I won't lie again, pleassssse." He lowered his head and licked up the salty tears tracking down her face.

"Yes you will, witchling, but that is for another day." With that, Snape slid his hard cock into her wet sleeve, opening her wide, wringing a scream from her abused throat. With a deep purr, Snape fastened his lips to hers and swallowed her cries while he began to thrust with abandon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gentle Readers, I'd like to thank you for sticking with me. Since school has started up for the year, it's hard to find time to chase down those wily Muses…let alone time in which to write the words they give. In any case, I am sincerely flattered over the reactions I have gotten from this story. I hope that you, Gentle Reader, are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it ~ His humble servant, Master Snape's Pet._

* * *

><p>Hermione threw her head back and shrieked. This man filled her like no other ever had, indeed no man had ever, and like no man but he ever could. When he was insider her, thrusting, pounding, possessing, it was like…coming home and flying to the moon and sinking under the ocean all at once. She arched against the restraining ropes, straining to be closer to him.<p>

"Severus!" she wailed, imbibing the single word with as much passion and pleading as she could.

When he just chuckled breathlessly and continued, his rhythm unchanged, Hermione raised her head as far from the bed as she could.

Mistaking her movement as an invitation to take her mouth, Snape lowered his head until her nose brushed his own enormous one. He plunged in to her gasping mouth, thrusting his tongue in to taste her. Not a moment passed before he yanked his head back with a half-muffled shout.

"You bit me!" If she were not in the throes of passion being currently unfulfilled, Hermione might have found the accusing, almost child-like bafflement in her snarky husband's voice amusing. However… Now that she had his attention, Hermione thrust up against the hips that had gone still. She swiveled and arched and ground herself onto him the best she could, being pinned by his weight and the ropes, trying to impress her need upon him.

Having gotten his composure, and normal vocal patterns back Snape caught her eyes with his own; he allowed his anger and appreciation of her rebellion to glimmer for a moment in their black depths before slamming a lid on his emotions. He lowered his head until their noses once again met.

With an uncharacteristic sweetness, he rubbed the tip of his large beak against hers. To anyone watching, it might seem a gesture of affection…that watcher would be quite wrong. The words he brushed on her damp and parted lips were anything but sweet-tempered. But any watcher would not have been able to tell from the woman's reaction.

Hermione screamed in clear ecstasy and her moments became frenzied. When one of Snape's long-fingered rubbed its way up her damp body and curled around her throat, clenching tight, she came on a long sharp-crested wave. Her body spasmed around the invading cock, she gasped against his firm hand on her throat, and her hips arched enough to lift her husband off the bed.

Her body felt so fragile under his brewing-roughened hands, he could break her in half, but still strong and supple enough to take him over and over again. Snape's own climax, when it came, had razor claws; he felt like it was shredding his heart and lungs. It seemed to go on and on, keeping him wrapped in its piercing talons. And she was with him every moment; he could feel her around him, burning his flesh and sucking him dry.

Finally it was over, that intense, almost painful release. With an emptying sigh, Snape let himself fall.

* * *

><p>Minutes? Hours? A lifetime or two? Snape didn't know how long he'd been nuzzling his pet's neck. He was probably suffocating her, being on top of her like this, but he was too damn comfortable to move. Mmmmm his little woman's body was the perfect bed for his own long frame.<p>

With a mumble, Snape gathered enough energy to roll off Hermione. She turned her head and met his dark eyes. Snape reached up and flicked his fingers against her binding ropes. In reaction to his touch, the ropes slithered back into their original nothingness. She relaxed but left her hands above her head; the look on his face when she stayed in the submissive position willingly warmed her to her toes.

He kissed her gently, nuzzling her again and whispered softly, "Sleep now, for a while, little one…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Gentle Reader, I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit sweet and gentle…. I have no idea how long it will last. It might be a whole chapter…it might be just a moment or two of their time! ~Much love, Master Snape's Pet._

She did sleep, for a time. He'd completely worn her out. Sometime before dawn, she woke to the feel of his touch. Opening her bleary eyes, she watched her husband as he rubbed a nubby cloth over her skin. Seeing her eyes open, the Potions Master pressed a bit harder with the cloth. "You are a mess, Miss Granger.

Hermione smiled coyly. His voice was stern, his face austere, but his eyes held a quiet glimmer that spoke of amused affection.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. Here, I should…" As her voice trailed off, she reached for the cloth he held. He lifted it out of her reach.

"Talented though you are, Gryffindor, I'd rather you not try to tamper with my possessions. " With those words, he continued to rub her damp body with the cloth.

Hermione tried to stay still, but the cloth was having the affect that she was sure he'd intended. The bumpy cloth was just rough enough to get her stirred up, enough to make her squirm under his hands. So caught up in the movement of the cloth was she that she didn't notice Snape's dark eyes getting more predatory.

"Miss Granger." His voice was soft and cold. "If you can't not fidget, at least make yourself useful. What is the proper way to prepare ivy leaves for the Sip of Sudden Death?"

When she answered correctly, he rubbed gentle circles over her swollen breasts while he said, still in Professor mode, "Very good. Now, if you could not get your hands on wolfberries, what can you use instead, when making Glamour Potions?"

His motions were driving her crazy; that cloth should be outlawed! Unable to think, she said, "You can use… mmm Professor, you can use ummmm pomegranate seeds." A half second later, Hermione's body shook when her professor snapped her thigh with the corner of the damp cloth.

With no other reaction, Snape returned to rubbing her, stating, "No, Miss Granger, you cannot. You can use blueberries, provided you soak them in a gin and dragon sweat marinade beforehand. Now, is it possible…?" As the little contest continued, Hermione got answers right, but began getting more answers wrong, which, along with the requisite punishments, conspired to create a downward spiral. Before long, she was unable to answer coherently, let alone correctly.

Snape had move up her left leg, carefully avoiding the spot between them, up that side of her body, again avoiding her eager nipple. Since this was a game he dearly enjoyed playing, even though sometimes she kept the clarity of mind to beat him, he had no intention of taking the game too far, making it a thing she wouldn't want to play often. He therefore kept the snaps light and quick, tiny little stings that made her squirm.

When he reached her face, he made sure that the rag did little more than just make contact with her soft cheek. Hermione tipped her face up to his, looked at him with knowing eyes, but made no comment over his unasked-for gentleness. As Snape progressed back down her right side, he allowed the snaps to increase in intensity again, though he again avoided the areas that his wife pushed up to encourage his interest.

"Question, twenty, Miss Granger, and the last of the evening. What is the best way to use a product from an Animagus, so that it acts like that of a real animal?"

Hermione didn't even attempt to answers correctly. That was not something she'd ever learned, at least not that she could remember now.

When he'd waited what he felt was a reasonable timeframe, Snape brought the cloth down hard on her throbbing womanhood. She arched, crying out in pain and pleasure. He lowered his head and kissed her on the mouth; he took possession, there could be no doubt that's how he felt, but he did it gently, cajolingly.

Hermione slipped on arm around his neck and pulled. Instead of lowering to her, Snape used her grip to pull her to a sitting position, never taking his lips from hers. Once she was up, he released her mouth, edged his down to lick the curve of her neck where he'd nuzzled his large nose some time before.

With a grip on his black locks, she tugged, wanting to taste his lips. He responded with a sharp nip on her tender skin, which made her yelp, then moan.

"Miss Granger." His voice was silky with just a hint of smug. "Do you mind not moving so much?" Couched as a question, unquestionably and order.

Giggling as she had _never_ done as a student, she said primly, "I'm sorry, Professor."

Snape lifted his head and gave her an incredulous look, one that said clearly he thought she'd lost her mind. After a moment, he spoke sternly, "Really." (Ohh he drawled that word out in a way that only he could do!) "Miss Granger, are you some silly first year, unable to contain her excitement? I never want to hear such an absurd noise while I'm trying to brew a delicate draught again. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded soberly.

Snape watched her suspiciously for a moment longer, as though afraid she'd burst into hysterical giggles and start spouting off about how dreamy that new beater for the Cannons was, and wouldn't it be just _too much_ if he showed up at a Hogwarts quidditch match! With much patience, Snape lowered his head back to Hermione's body, letting his hair brush across her straining nipples, evoking another moan from her.

Much later that evening, curled companionably together, her tangled curls on his chest, she said quietly, "You know, every time you call me Miss Granger, I think back to the way this started, you and I."

He tipped his face down to kiss her lips and murmured against them, "I know…. That's why I do it, Miss Granger.

* * *

><p><em>I think, for the time being, I'm going to just let this story be. But I have had inspiration for a story a few years before. Let me know if you'd be intrested in reading it, and I'll post it. Also, if you'd really like to see more on this story, maybe my Muses will strike again :) Thank you so much, Gentle Readers. Yours, with much much love! ~ Master Snape's Pet<em>


End file.
